Running
by miakathedragon
Summary: Lucy's always been running from everything. Her father, her problems, but what happens when Natsu stops her in her tracks?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy!-** ** _miakothedragon_**

 ** _(This is set before the seven year time skip)_**

 ** _Chapter 1 :_**

 _(commence flashback)_

 _Natsu and Lucy had gone on a mission to destroy a monster that was terrorizing a Forest._

 ** _Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!_**

 _Natsu and Lucy had spent almost all day trying to get rid of the monster. It was harder than they thought! They drained most of their magic and had a lot of cuts and bruises. Then the monster aimed for Lucy, before it could cut Lucy ,Natsu had jumped in front of her to protect her._

 ** _Fire Dragons Roar!_**

 _Natsu had protected Lucy and defeated the monster. Although Natsu had won the battle the monster had threw him across the floor and he had a deep gash across his chest._

 _"Natsu!" Lucy screeched._

 _She had ran towards him with tears streaming down her face. She sat next to him and put his head on her lap. She had no idea what to do. Natsu's face was very pale and was barely breathing._

 _ **"I open the gate of the maiden...Virgo!"**_

 _" You called princess?" Virgo called._

 _Lucy turned around with tears in her eyes." Can you take us to the guild Virgo ?" Lucy said with some shakiness in her voice._

 _" Of course Princess" she said as Virgo teleported them to the guild._

 _(end of flash back)_

Lucy was at the guild wondering how Natsu was doing. He had spent one week in the guild infirmary in a coma and the only people who were allowed inside were Wendy, Polyrusca and Master.

Lucy was getting worried. "How could I have been so stupid!" she thought. She scolded herself in her mind. But then the door to the infirmary opened and a certain pink haired dragon slayer stepped out. His chest was covered in bandages. Lucy was so happy to see that he was okay. But she then realized that this all happened because of her. She decided that Natsu deserved someone better than her. She excused herself from the bar,got up and started walking away. Before she could walk out the door Natsu spun her around.

" Hey Luce I need to ta-" He stopped mid-sentence. He stopped because Lucy had tears streaming down her face.

"Hey Lucy what's wro- " But before he could finish his sentence the blond had ran off.

 **Thank you so much for reading please leave only nice comments and creative criticism-** ** _miakothedragon_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I will be updating as soon as I can!-miakathedragon**_

 _ **I do not own fairy tail *cries in corner***_

 _ **chapter 2:**_

Lucy kept on running until she got home. She quickly locked the door and window. She didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. She lied down into her pillow and cried. After about 10 minutes, she heard a knock at the door. She realized it was Levy, Wendy, and Erza. Lucy decided to open the door. When she did Levy tackled Lucy in a hug.

"Lu-Chan what happened we saw you running out of the guild crying!" said the solid script mage.

" Yeah what happened?" Titania asked.

" It was just my, uh, allergies. Yup just my allergies!" she answered, plastering a fake smile on her face.

" Do not lie to us Lucy. If you do there will be severe punishment." Threatened Erza.

That sent a shiver down Lucy's spine. Titania was serious so she decided to confess.

" Natsu's injury was all my fault. If I hadn't been so reckless he wouldn't have been injured!" Lucy broke down in tears.

"Don't worry Lucy-san we all know that it wasn't your fault!" said the young, blue haired dragon slayer while comforting her friend.

"I t-thought N-Natsu was going to die" Lucy sniffed in between sobs.

"Lu-Chan quick question. Do you like Natsu?" asked Levy.

" Well yeah we're nakama, comrades." Lucy answered.

Levy face palmed herself in her mind. How could Lucy and Natsu be so much alike yet so different?

" I don't think you understand my question. Do you like Natsu enough to go out with him?" she repeated.

Lucy blushed a shade of red that rivaled Erza's hair.

" Well... I uh, yes. But do not tell anyone."

The three girls squealed in unison. They promised to keep it to themselves and left. Lucy felt tired and fell asleep. What the girls didn't realize was that a certain blue exceed was listening to the whole conversation.

" I wonder how many fish Mira will reward me with this time!" he said as he flew off.

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this chapter of running please only leave nice comments and creative criticism-_** _**miakathedragon**_

 _ **I will be updating as soon as I can so please don't send Erza-san after me!-miakathedragon**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Thank you for the positive comeback I know these chapters are short but I will be posting a lot of them-miakathedragon**_

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

The morning after the girls meet up Happy quickly got up and headed towards the guild. He also left a note for Natsu so he knew where he was. There were only a few people at the guild that morning and none of the daily fights had started. Mira-jane had started cleaning the bar when Happy flew through the doors.

" Hey Happy! What can I do for you?" Mira-jane asked.

" I've got some great gossip to share with you, that is if you are willing to pay." he said mischievously.

Mira-jane placed a plate of fish on the table and urged Happy to start.

" Well Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy were talking about Natsu and guess what Lucy said?" Happy paused and did not speak until Mira-jane gave him another fish.

"Lucy liiiiiiiiikes Natsu!" said the exceed.

"OMG" Mira squealed.

" We should get them together!" Mira, the demon matchmaker was now in service.

" That will be hard considering how dense they are." answered the blue exceed.

"That is true, but we'll find a way to get them together. But first we need more people." Mira started jotting down notes on how to get the dragon slayer and the celestial spirit mage together.

" We can get Levy, Erza, and Wendy since they already know!" answered Happy.

" Perfect! Then when they get to the guild gather them here!" Mira was so excited but she had to contain herself.

" Aye sir!" called Happy as he flew off.

 ** _Back at Natsu's and Happy's house,_**

Natsu had just woken up and read the note Happy left him. He thought it was strange that Happy had left without him but he thought nothing of it.

"Maybe I can finally talk to Lucy today." Natsu thought. Natsu blushed at the mention of Lucy's name. He thought if was weird that she ran of the other day but he didn't care. He had something to confess to her that day.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of running please only leave nice comments and creative criticism!-** ** _miakathedragon_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys Miakathedragon here, I'm so sorry it took me so long to-**_

 _ **Erza: Miaka!**_

 _ **Miaka: Y-yes Erza?**_

 _ **Erza: What took you so long to update!?**_

 _ **Miaka: I was busy so-**_

 _ **Erza: No excuses! You deserve a punishment!**_

 _ **Miaka: Sorry!**_

 _ **Gray: Rest in peace Miaka...**_

 _ **Lucy: Now back to the story...*sigh*...**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

Once Erza stepped into the guild she realized it was quiet...too quiet. Gray would have already would have already have started fighting with Natsu. Then she realized the problem. Natsu wasn't there.

" Oi, Erza!" Gray called. " Do you know where ash-for-brains is?"

"Um Gray... your clothes." Titania said.

"Crap! How did that happen!" the ice make mage yelled as he looked for his clothes.

Titania walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

" Mira can I have the usual please?" asked Erza.

"Of course!" Mira answered while placing a strawberry cake on the counter with a mischievous smile on her face.

" I'll throw in two free cakes from Yuki's bakery if you do a favor for me" Stated Mira

" Was I hearing right?" Titania asked herself.

Yuki's bakery was the most popular bakery in Fiore. It was hard to get a cake from there since it was always so full. Erza had always dreamed of going to taste at least a bite from one of their cakes, so Mira's statement drew Titania's attention.

" What's the favor?" Erza asked.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of running please leave only nice comments and creative criticism!-** ** _Miakathedragon_**

 ** _(I know this chapter is super short but just bear with me)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on the chapters...again. I'll try to post chapters every weekend!-miakathedragon**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

" Well I-" Mira began.

" What happened Mira" Titania asked confused.

" Be Quiet!" Mira said in a half whisper. "Natsu just stepped in to the guild. Act natural!"

" Oi Mira!" Natsu yelled. " Can I have my usual?" Natsu asked.

" Of course!" Mira said while handing him his customized fire whiskey.

After finishing his fire whiskey, Natsu got out of the guild and headed towards Lucy's house.

 ** _At Lucy's house:_**

When Natsu got Lucy's house, he tried to get through the window which was usually open but now was surprisingly locked. Natsu then decided to go through the front door which was actually open. After stepping into her room he saw that Lucy was still asleep.

" She looks so beautiful while she's asleep." Natsu thought.

Natsu brushed some of her hair away from her face when she suddenly woke up.

" Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy asked confused.

Once Lucy's eyes landed on the scar on his chest Lucy started to cry

" Lucy I..." Natsu started.

" Natsu I think I need to be alone" Lucy started

" No. I know you have been avoiding me. I need to talk to you" Natsu said.

 ** _Thank you for reading this chapter of running please only leave nice comments and creative criticism!-miakathedragon_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update latel-**_

 _ **Erza: MIAKA!**_

 _ **Y-yes Erza?**_

 ** _Erza: YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN NEARLY A YEAR, THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!_**

 ** _I-I'm sorry! I've been busy and haven't had time I-_**

 ** _Erza: *requips* COME HERE!_**

 ** _Halp!_**

 ** _Grey: While Miaka gets beaten to a pulp, enjoy the story! *sighs*_**

"Lucy," Natsu started. " You avoiding me has made me feel like crap, tell me what's wrong."

Lucy stared off into the river outside her bedroom window while she shed a tear. She casually wiped the tear away and said "I think you should leave."

Natsu sighed. He was truly frustrated. He replied " I'm not leaving. Please, Luce. Talk to me."

Hearing the pain in Natsu's voice broke Lucy's heart. She couldn't bear hearing him like this, so she began to speak. "Y- your scar." she said while trying to hold back a sob.

Natsu was confused. "What about my scar?" he asked.

Lucy started tearing up. " Y-your scar is all my fault. If I hadn't been so weak, you wouldn't have been hurt!"

Natsu was shocked that she would say that. " Lucy, it's not your faul-"

"NO!" she yelled " It is my fault." she said softer. " If I hadn't just stood there or if i was stronger you wouldn't have to protect me and you wouldn't have been hurt." By then, Lucy was in tears. She didn't wan't Natsu to see her like this. She thought Natsu would think she was weak. But then, she was surprised by two strong arms wrapped around her.

 _ **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Left you at a cliff hanger didn't I? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens. Thanks for reading!-miakathedragon**_

 _ **p.s. thanks for 16 follows!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I'm back from nearly dying!**_

 _ **Erza: I'm deeply sorry Miaka. For you to forgive me I will accept any punishment you are willing to give me.**_

 _ **Ummmmm... Erza that isn't necessary**_

 _ **Erza: Very well. I shall punish my myself on your behalf.**_

 ** _Okaaaay... meanwhile enjoy the story!_**

"Lucy" Natsu whispered while holding her tight.

"Y-yes, Natsu?" Lucy replied while blushing the color of Erza's red hair.

Natsu hugged her tighter. "Lucy, don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough. You're the strongest person I know." He then pulled away and looked her in the eye. " Besides, you really think a scar like this is going to take me down?"

" I guess not" Lucy replied smiling.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist and whispered "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too" Natsu replied.

" Natsu, I couldn't bear to see you hurt b-because because-" She took a deep breath and said it. " Because I love you Natsu!"

Lucy looked up at Natsu's shocked expression and was suddenly embarrassed. " Natsu, I'm sorry. F-forget I said anything." she said, suddenly turning redder than a tomato.

Then Natsu flashed his signature toothy grin. " Finally weirdo! I thought you'd never fess up! Cause the thing is... I love you too!"

Natsu then pulled Lucy in for a short but sweet kiss.

 _ **Thank you for reading running hope you enjoyed!-miakathedragon**_


End file.
